My Angel
by Shifanfic1295
Summary: Eve was told stories of the amazing Doctor as a child, until her parents tragically died. Orphaned, she is now in college trying to find meaning to her mundane life… until a familiar man with a blue box travels from her dreams to reality. Will she decide to come along with him? Is this her destiny?
1. Chapter 1: Destiny

**Author's Note: Ohhhhkay. So readers, followers, hello! Here's the deal: this is a Doctor Who fanfic. I realize some (most) of my followers are all about that TVD and I'm totally down with that. Just, you know, watched all of Doctor Who, became obsessed, and now I'm realizing that I'm not finding a lot of good Eleventh Doctor fics out there. So, figured I'd give it a shot.**

**To those who've never watched/heard of the show… I suggest you go watch it, because it's amazing and I'm so glad I found it's wonderful fandom! The show is available on Netflix and I'm sure you can find it somewhere online.**

**(Let me warn you: the first episode of season 1 is a little odd, but I swear if you just stick through it, you'll find yourself fascinated by the awesomeness of it! Happy watching if you decide to give it a go!)**

**To those of you who are familiar with the show… Hope you enjoy my try at Eleven (:**

****I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!** Well besides Eve. She's mine! :)**

* * *

"And like always, he saved the day." Daddy finishes his story like he always does, then pulls me into a tight hug and kisses the top of my head.

"The Doctor and _Angel_ always saves the day, daddy." I tell him and with a giggle. Every night, my dad tells me stories of the Doctor. Sometimes his friend, Angel is there to help him. But no matter what he always saves the world from the mean aliens. My dad says that the Doctor is an alien, too, but a good one from the planet Gallifrey. And the Doctor is always seen with a blue police box that flies him to different places. The only thing I love more the stories of the Doctor, are my dad and my mommy.

"That's right, baby girl. Angel and the Doctor never disappoint. Now, I'm gonna tuck you in. Your mom and I are going to be leaving soon. Grandma will be here until we get back home."

"Do you have to go, daddy? Can't you tell me another story?" Dad and Mom were going to a dance tonight for their work. I hated being alone with Grandma. She smelled funny.

"Eve, sweetie, I wish I could. But I've got work tonight. We'll be home soon, I promise." He kissed the top of my head and that's when my mom came in and did the same.

"Good night, my angel." My mom gave me a sweet smile and then they both walked out of my room turning my night-light on then closing the door.

And that was the last time I ever saw my parents.

* * *

"Eve! Wake up!"

I groaned a response to my very loud roommate, Sarah. This was a morning routine for us. I liked to sleep in to at least eleven and she was always up before me, bustling around our apartment—breakfast made and ready for class.

My dream from last night was still rolling around in my head. It was the same dream I've been having for the past few months. Of the mad man in a blue box, traveling the galaxy. Except I was with him, almost like a… traveling companion. The dream always began with me outside of his box.

_The Doctor was leaning in the doorway. _

"_So, are you coming along or what?" He was dressed in tweed and a red bow tie. I don't really know why my mind conjured up this person as my Doctor. To be honest, I've never seen this man before in my life. But ever since a few months ago, the Doctor had an actual face and specific clothes and, oddly enough, a British accent. Don't ask me how or why. This was just my mind's imagination. _

"_Coming along? With you? In your tiny little box?" Fear and curiosity danced in my heart. This man and box was familiar to me, thanks to my dad's stories when I was younger._

_The Doctor smirked. "Believe me, Eve. We'll fit." _

"_I know about you, Doctor. I've been told stories about you since I was little."_

"_I know."_

"_How exactly do you know?" I squinted my eyes at this man whom I feel like I've known my whole life._

"_Because I told your father those stories. My future self did... or is it will? I'm not really sure how that works right now, but eventually, I tell him stories about me because of you." His green eyes twinkle despite the fact that it's dark in my dream and it's very hard to see. _

"_Because of me? You tell my dad stories of you because of me? Why? I'm so confused…" I know this is a dream. But part of me believes it's real, very real. Or kind of real. I do know that I'm physically in a bed and my mind is making this up. Right? _

"_I tell him stories, Eve, of our adventures. Of you traveling with me. And he tells you because I told him to." He steps towards me and I immediately doubt that this is a dream. The air around me changed as he came near me, like the air somehow recharged itself. I don't know but I was starting to think I was going crazy._

"_This is a dream. This is a dream and I'm in my bed and you, Doctor, you are not real." I want to move away from him, but my feet are rooted to the spot. I'm not going anywhere._

_He moves closer still, but I'm suddenly not afraid. When he cups my face in between his hands I actually lean into the touch. "Don't be frightened, my Angel. You are right, this is a dream. I just wanted—needed you to be ready for me, alright? Think of this as a warning. I'm coming—soon. And I need you to know me." He leans in and kisses the top of my head, like my father did when I was a child. Then he lets go of my face, straightens his tie, and walks back to the doorway of this blue box._

"_So are you coming along or what?" _

That last part was new. Where he kisses my head and tells me about the "warning," that usually doesn't happen. But it did. And it scared me just a little. It almost… changes things.

"Eve! Are you awake? Jesus, I swear, you could sleep your whole day away and still be okay to sleep just a little bit more." Sarah comes crashing into my room picking up my clothes that littered my floor and then threw them in the direction of my hamper.

She was always doing things like that. Cleaning and worrying over me, kind of like a mother I didn't have. We've been best friends since high school and she hasn't changed since. Always fussing about like a mother hen, never tiring, never stopping.

"Sarah, you don't have to pick up after me. I'm an adult. I can do it all by myself." I push myself into a sitting position on the bed, crossing my arms and willing her to stop.

"Yeah, well, apparently not." She tosses the last remaining clothes into my hamper and then, after giving me a pointed look, she walks out of my room. "Your class starts in an hour, lazy." She calls, not giving up the fight. I groan again, fighting back a curse. My eyelids threaten to fall back down, but then the smell of coffee feels my senses.

Sarah places a cup in front of my nose. "Drink." She commands. "You won't get up until you do." She knows me all too well. I gratefully take the warm mug from her hands and take a sip.

"Mmmm. You are seriously the best." The coffee is already sugared and creamed up all to my liking. She knows me too well.

She just shakes her head at me with a grin, and then walks out of my room again. "I know."

Taking another gulp, I finally manage to get my butt out of bed. Man, that dream was still replaying over and over again in my head. It was getting fuzzier and fuzzier, too, though. Almost like it was erasing itself from my memory. I didn't know if I was thankful or sad. I wanted to remember what the Doctor told me but by the time I finished my coffee and got dressed all I could recall from the dream was: "This is a warning."

What was the warning? What could he possibly be warning me about? Why was I going over it like it was real? It was only a dream. A dream that I've had for the past few months that wouldn't leave me alone. Why couldn't I just dream of Channing Tatum or something more tangible than the Doctor? He was just a story that my dad told me to get me to go to bed at night. Nothing more.

But as I went through my morning routine, I was constantly stopping and sniffing the air. Something was off. I could feel the difference in the way the air moved across my skin. It was giving me the same feeling I felt in my dream. Like recharged particles.

Something was coming. And I had an odd sense that I knew exactly **who** it was.

* * *

I lugged myself out of my math class, dream mostly forgotten and the feeling from earlier gone… well, mostly. Either I was still feeling weird after my dream or I was going crazy.

I really hope I wasn't going crazy.

Things were moving in slow motion while I walked to my favorite sandwich shop. I needed food and I felt like my body was still in sleep mode. I needed a good turkey and bacon sandwich and possibly more coffee. Yeah… definitely more coffee.

"Hey, Eve!" Turning around after paying for my meal, I saw Devin, this guy from my English Composition class waving his hand at me. I walked over and he offered me a seat.

"Thanks, dude. How's it going?" I sat down and took a huge sip of my Dr. Pepper (my fav).

"Not too shabby. Have you started that creative writing essay, yet?" And we settle down talking about our classes and eating our sandwiches in a nice friendly manner. Devin's cool, a little weird, but nothings wrong with weird.

And then he starts talking about The Big Bang Theory and he won't shut up. "So Sheldon says, 'Don't you think if I was wrong—'"

That's when it happens. A loud boom reverberates around the sandwich shop, making my empty sandwich tray fall to the ground. Thankfully I was holding onto my Dr. Pepper.

"What the hell?" I stand up and rush outside. Probably shouldn't have, but I had to see. I had to know what was going on.

Rushing outside, I gasp immediately and drop my cup on the concrete. What I was seeing was impossible, wrong, totally irrevocably… awesome.

A huge… spaceship was covering the blue sky. It was triangular shaped made with some gray metal. There were red lights dotting the ship and everyone on the street was staring up at the huge tank of impossible. People were out of their cars, taxis stopped on the spot to gaze up at the actual spaceship replacing the sky.

I heard sirens coming from right beside me and jumped closer to a building. My heart was beating too fast and my mind was whirling. Was what I was seeing real? Blinking and rubbing my eyes, I looked up again, and sure enough there it was. The triangular-ship hovered above the huge buildings, making the city feel smaller than it was.

"Ahh! Move, sorry! Yeah, get away from it you stupid people! Does it look like a nice ship? No! Get away!" I whipped my head around and saw a man in tweed and a bow tie coming towards me. My eyes widen as I took in the sight of the familiar man running wildly down the street. This couldn't be. This was more impossible than the space ship in the sky.

It was the Doctor. THE Doctor. I'm sure I looked ridiculous, with my wide-open mouth and eyes bulging. He ran right past me and I felt it. The charged air around me. It was him. Really him.

"Doctor?" I said it, or shouted it. I couldn't really tell, but I know he heard me because he skidded to a stop and gave me a questioning look.

"How, in all the universe, do you know my name?" He was close again, and I swear I couldn't breathe.

Before I could answer, another loud boom shook the city. We steadied each other and then looked up at the ship.

"Doctor?" Terrified, I grasped his forearms. He looked me up and down, still confused as to how I knew him. When we locked eyes again, I knew immediately that I trusted him. I trusted this man with my life.

He shook his head like he was conversing with himself. "Well, oh, alright. Come along." I was struck with how very alike he sounded from my dream. The Doctor grabbed my hand just as a scared young man came sprinting out of the sandwich shop, looking from me to the sky then back again.

"Eve?" I twisted my body around halting the Doctor once more, feeling a sense of protectiveness over my friend.

"Devin. Go home. Get away from here. It isn't safe. Get everyone you can away from here." I was about to start running again, but I had to get one more person safe. "Call Sarah. Tell her to stay home. Don't come looking for me." I glanced at the Doctor who was looking sympathetic but very impatient. "Tell her I'm safe."

Devin nodded, numbly, but kept looking up at the strange object in the sky.

"Go!" I shouted and he snapped out of it, running in the opposite direction. The Doctor tugged on my hand, pulling me away and towards the big, intimidating ship. I really hope Devin called Sarah. She needed to be safe.

"Come on!" I had no idea where we were going, what the plan was, or what I could possibly do to help. But I knew that I would do whatever I could.

We ran faster and faster until we were right underneath the heart of the ship. And then without warning, he jerked me into a street alley, jumping over discarded trash and boxes. The smell of sewage seeped into my nostrils, making me breathe through my mouth.

"Where are we going?" I had a feeling I knew, but I was still getting my mind wrapped around what my heart was trying to convince me of.

"The TARDIS." The Doctor stated simply and then we veered off to the right. At the end of the alley way was a big, blue box. The Doctor let go of my hand and reached for a key in his jacket pocket.

"The big, blue box." I whispered. My mind flashed to the stories my dad used to tell me, of the giant blue police box spinning off in space with a mad man who saved the universe. And then I remembered my dream in its entirety. Of the warning and then the kiss on my head. Gasping for oxygen, I put my hands on my knees.

"So are you coming along?"

I snapped my head up. "What did you say?"

"Are you coming along, Eve is it? We don't have much time to waste." When I didn't respond, he rolled his eyes. "Okay. Fast explanation. I'm the Doctor, which you seem to already know. I'm a Time Lord, alien if you didn't know the difference. This here is my space ship called the TARDIS. It's bigger on the inside, so don't be surprised." He pointed up. "That is also a space ship, but they're bad blokes trying to take over, and I'm the only one who can save you." The Doctor reached out his hand and looked at me, gravely. "You can help, if you want. But it'll be dangerous and hard. So," He straightened his bowtie and I almost snorted at how dorky he looked. "Are you coming?"

My mind, the rational part of me, screamed no. I couldn't go with this man I've never met before on his weird space ship that looked like a tiny police box. It would be the dumbest thing I've ever done and I've done some pretty stupid things.

But, then again, this was my Doctor. My Doctor that's been invading my dreams since I was a child and, more recently, in this form. This was it—this was my destiny.

I reached out my hand and grasped his firmly. "Of course."

* * *

**Author's Note: Sooooooo? Do you guys like it so far? I made this a bit long so you guys can get a sense as to where this is headed. Should I do separate adventures or maybe plug Eve into episodes that have already happened? There's just so much that could happen! It's going to be a fun ride! And I hope you guys are ready for it!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Feline Queen of Aborla

**Author's Note: So. Continuing on this journey… Jam-packed with adventure.**

* * *

I reached out my hand and grasped his firmly. "Of course."

"Excellent." He tugged me in, shutting the door behind us. I whirled around leaning against the doors that were locked into place. The room was huge. My eyes couldn't believe what I was seeing. That tiny box held a whole room in itself—there might be more to it, I couldn't tell. Everything was futuristic and metal, with blinking lights and glass ramps. And the weird thing was—the ship actually felt _alive. _Suddenly, he was doing this weird show around the center of the room, flipping switches and twisting knobs. Lights flickered and whirling noises took place. I barely stayed on my feet as the shipped felt like it was being shifted and rotated all over. The Doctor looked right at home, though, still pulling levers and spinning things. He had a delighted grin on his face that made me want to join in. But as I tried to step forward, the ship lurched once more and I tumbled to the floor, bracing myself on my arms.

"Ow!" There was a slight pain in my elbows, but other than that I quickly realized I was okay.

"Oh, sorry," The Doctor says, helping me up. "She can land a bit out of sorts, but usually she knows what she's doing." Was it me, or did the ship huff?

"Uh, she?"

"Yes, she seems to be female. I did see her in female form once. She was magnificent." He stroked the railings, lovingly, and then I heard a zap. "Ouch! Okay, I know that wasn't really you. You, not her, you were magnificent!" The Doctor was careful not to touch the railings, while he glared up at the ceiling. "Anyway, are you ready?"

I bit my lip, nodding. "Yeah, why not?"

He slaps my shoulder, lightly. "That's the spirit!"

Wincing, not from pain but from the knowledge that this was not going to be easy. I know the stories. I know the dangers. I really hoped I didn't die. But I didn't get a lot of time to think about that because the Doctor was already pushing the door open and stepping through. I scrambled from my thoughts and ran in the direction of the crazy man. He stepped right out of the safe ship to unknown danger without a thought.

I was kind of impressed.

We were in a dark room. The only light came from beneath a doorway to our left and a green glow from his… flashlight? No, that did not look like a flashlight.

What did my dad used to call it? A screwdriver?

"Is that the screwdriver?" I had to ask, had to know if what my dad told me was real.

"Yes, it's my sonic screwdriver." He was waving the thing around the door and then whirled around. "Wait. _The _screwdriver? Like you already knew what it was. How?"

"My dad. Um, he used to tell stories about you when I was little. He told me about it." The Doctor's brow furrowed and for a second, I couldn't see his eyebrows.

"Your father told you stories… about me? That doesn't make any sense." He started pacing, the tail of his jacket flaring out behind him. His questions reminded me of myself asking almost the same thing to him in my dream last night. Was that really only last night? It seemed like I dreamed that so much longer than only a few hours.

Another boom sounded, shaking the ground beneath our feet, stopping the Doctor's pacing.

"They aren't shooting at us, are they?"

"No. No, not shooting. There wasn't any wreckage in the city from enemy impact."

He was scanning the door again, and then the screwdriver buzzed a higher pitch and a keypad appeared.

"Then what does that sound mean? What are they doing, Doctor?"

Scanning the keypad for a few seconds and then tapping in a code the door opened, and thankfully no one was on the other side. "I have my guesses." He gestured for me to follow.

"Well, I'd really like to know those guesses." Vagueness was not what I needed at the moment.

"I think they might be… transporting." The Doctor scanned around a corner before taking off down the hall.

"Transporting. Okay, I can get that." I hurried to follow him, feeling the air suddenly change more humid. "Transporting what, though? Supplies? Weapons?"

"An army." He simply stated and then gave me a pinched look, like "don't freak out."

Almost tripping on myself, I stuttered, "An-an army? A freaking army? Are you serious? Why? We haven't done anything to them!"

Another thought hit me. "Do you know who they are?"

The Doctor stopped at another metal door, scanning along the seams. "Yes. See those symbols around the doorframe? It's Refacorans. They're usually peaceful and I'm a little confused as to why they're trying to invade."

I was pretty doubtful about the peaceful part. Their ship was sending an army down into the city and this man, this crazy man, was supposed to stop it. Suddenly, I was very, very scared.

"Where are they from?" I traced the wavy patterns on the door, thinking about what these symbols meant to the Refacorans, and trying to dispel my fear.

"Aborla. It's a jungle planet." The Doctor looked at the scanner and sighed. "They're through here." His eyebrows shot up as he gave me a questioning look.

Taking a deep breath, I gave him a nod. "Let's do it." And then he smiled and I couldn't help myself. I smiled back.

Even though the sane part of my brain knew that we were probably stepping into a trap and most likely wouldn't make it, I still felt a strange sense of excitement.

And, hey, if the Doctor smiles at you, you better smile back.

He tapped in the necessary code, and, all too quickly, the doors opened. The open door revealed a huge room with a small building-high window looking out onto the city. The city really did look small from up here and that made me very aware of how vast this ship must be. In the center was a large white platform that held about 15 soldiers dressed in tight, green suits. Inside those suits were the Refacorans.

And, man, did they look weird.

They're faces almost reminded me of felines, with pushed in snouts and big, round eyes. But they had fingers and no tail (that I could see anyway), and they had strange, grey markings running along their furry faces. Each one was different in it's own way, and for a second I thought they looked beautiful.

That is, until, they started growling and hissing and then they reminded me of ferocious tigers, which made me want to run back towards the TARDIS.

The Refacorans immediately surrounded us and I looked to the Doctor for some sort of direction. But he was smiling like it was totally okay being cornered by ferocious cats, and then a loud voice interrupted the growling.

"Doctor! I did not expect to see you here." A female voice shouted over the others, powerful and sure. Suddenly, all the soldiers stopped hissing and parted down the middle to allow another Refacoran to walk through. At once, I knew she was their leader (or queen?). She wore a long, dark green gown with a brilliant collar circling her head. She had her hands clasped in side of her sleeves and she seemed to be smiling warmly at us. Her pointed ears were twitching on the top of her head, making her look more like a feline than the other soldiers that wore headpieces.

"Tierra," The Doctor bowed, respectively, and then motioned for me to do the same. "Always a pleasure."

Tierra smiled, showing her pointed teeth. "And always to you, as well. Who is your companion?"

"Eve." I answered her, bowing once more. "It's an honor to meet you, er, your Majesty." My face grew hot, not knowing how to address her.

Thankfully, she didn't seem offended. Tierra nodded her head, acknowledging me. "What brings you onto my ship, Doctor?" She said _my ship_ very possessively. Oh, yeah, she was definitely the queen.

"You know why I'm here, Tierra. Why do I always show up in these situations? Because there is a problem with you transporting your people to this planet."

The Doctor told her, using his hands gesturing towards the platform, still filled with Refacorans, and then the window.

"And what is the problem exactly? I'm transporting my people down to Earth because our planet was destroyed. This was the closest planet that had the same air supply and forestry." Tierra was agitated now, her ears flattened on her head and her hands slipped out of her gown pointing towards the city. "This is my only option!"

I looked at the Doctor, seeing his eyes were sympathetic and sad. Tierra seemed like she was on the verge of tears, but wouldn't dare let one fall. I suddenly felt a strong urge to hug her tightly and make the pain go away. Before I could make a move, the Doctor strode up to her and clasped her hands.

"Tierra. This isn't the way. You know it. These people… They aren't ready to take on another foreign species. They barely get along with each other as it is." He sighed and I could tell he was remembering something sad. A memory jogged my brain of my dad telling me about the planet Gallifrey and that it was destroyed, just like Aborla. Maybe the Doctor was thinking about his planet. "But I know this is hard for you and your people. I can help, if you'd let me."

I couldn't really see the Doctor's eyes, but I could tell Tierra looked as though she was going to cry again. Her big yellow eyes searched the Doctor's, doubtful but hopeful.

"You can find another planet that will fit my people's needs? You swear on the Tree of Life?" That seemed like a pretty big swear to me. I held my breath and looked around at all the soldiers and noticed how scared all of them were. Here was a species that picked up everything they had, as quickly as possible, scrambled onto a ship and left the only planet that was ever home. Would that ever happen to Earth? Would we have to pack up and leave before the sun burned us to a crisp, or another alien species destroyed it?

My heart felt heavy just thinking about it.

"I swear on the Tree of Life, that I'll get you and your people to a safe un-inhabited planet, that will fit your needs." Shrugging his shoulders, "I actually already have a planet in mind that would be perfect for you. It's called Maïna. Loads of jungles and

forests." He clapped his hands excitedly and spun to face the whole group. "It'll be great!" The Doctor turned towards me and gave me a thumbs up.

And then he was back at Tierra, "Right! Splendid. Okay, I need you to transport your people back on the ship, and I'm going to—"

A piercing horn halted all thought. All of our heads swiveled to the large windows and what I saw made my jaw hit the floor.

There were five helicopters flying right up to the glass… with their guns pointed right at us.

"You are unauthorized!" A man's voice sounded through a speaker from the helicopters. National Guard was written on the sides and I was sure they had already called for backup.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me!" The Doctor and I both exclaimed simultaneously. He cocked an eyebrow at me and then rushed to the window with me at his side.

"What are they doing?" The Doctor had his thumb in his mouth chewing absently.

"What do you think they're doing?" I snorted, because if was obvious. "We were under attack!" Tierra gave me a dangerous look. "No offense, your majesty. But look at the facts. A huge ship just appeared in the sky out of no where. A huge _alien space_ ship, at that. What else were they supposed to think?"

"Well, we had everything sorted out just nicely, until—"

"If you don't surrender now, we will shoot!" The man's voice shouted again.

"Until they had to bring their silly _guns_." Rolling his eyes, he glared at the 'copter's menacingly.

I heard a vicious growl from beside me. Jumping, I realized it was Tierra.

"They are going to attack us?" The queen asked.

The Doctor answered, "No. Not unless we surrender."

"We do not surrender, Doctor!"

"Tierra," I pleaded, "we have to let them know that you're not a threat. We were about to leave, right? What's the point in fighting over something so meaningless?"

"It is not meaningless!" She shouted at me, baring her fangs.

As scared as I was, I still pressed on, "Listen, I get it. You have pride, but it can wait. You don't want war. You've already lost so much. Do you want to lose your people, too?" I was begging, I'll admit. But I couldn't let them destroy themselves. I knew our world was young compared to the Refacorans, but we were ruthless… and that frightened me more than anything.

Looking around, I noticed a lot of the felines were glancing around nervously, not really looking like they wanted a fight. I was glad. Maybe her people would help her make the right decision.

Tierra looked among her people and saw the terrified and lost faces of her almost destroyed clan. I could see the choice on her face before she spoke it aloud.

"Call them off, Doctor. Tell them we are leaving." She turned away, giving orders to bring the last remaining Refacorans back on the ship. But she glanced back at me, before walking up to a main control level and gave me a slight nod. I returned her respectful nod, knowing that it was hard for her to overcome her prideful nature.

"Right!" The Doctor legged it to a speaker-looking device and spoke into it.

"Hello, Americans! Hi! Yes, just so you know, there was no invasion or any real threat. The new alien species was just popping by to visit this wonderful planet and are now leaving. They do hope they didn't cause any trouble. And honestly, nothing happened, so if you could just put your weapons down for a bit, we'll be out of your hair in no time! Be out in a jiffy!"

I gawked at him. Was that really all it took for the National Guard to let up? I highly doubted it. All of the sudden, though, the helicopters disappeared, but I had a weird sense that it wouldn't be long until they were back… with more man power and bigger guns.

"Doctor? I suggest we get the hell outta here. Like you said, they are American, and we don't really leave things soundlessly like that without at least poking it a bit. Mostly with guns."

"You're absolutely right, Eve!" The Doctor spun around on his toe facing Tierra. "Are all of your people back on board?"

"Yes. And I agree with Eve. I want to leave sooner rather than later."

"Righty-o! Alright, let's get going." He pulled me away by my hand. "Leave the driving to me, Ti!"

"Did you really just call the Refacoran queen, 'Ti'?" I asked as we jogged back through the main doorway.

"Oh, the queen and I go way back. I helped save her territory from dinosaurs once."

I almost stopped in my tracks. "Dinosaurs? They had dinosaurs?"

We arrived at the TARDIS. "Well, their equivalent of dinosaurs. Except these guys had two heads. Beautiful, nasty things." He pushed open the door and we both ran to the center mushroom looking console. Grinning like a little boy at Christmas, he started twirling knobs and cranking levers back and forth. Laughing at his silly dance, I sat on the jump seat, feeling oddly comfortable in the cushions.

"So, how exactly are you going to fly the TARDIS and Tierra's ship?"

"I magnetized her ship with mine, so wherever I go, she goes. Even into the time vortex."

I take a deep breath and swing my legs. "Time vortex, huh?"

He looked at me over his shoulder, flipped one last switch, and then leaned on the console in front of me. "How are you taking all this, Eve?"

Sighing and blowing a stray strand of brown hair out of my face, I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm doing better than expected, I guess."

"You are, and that's what worries me. And you barely noticed how the TARDIS is bigger on the inside and to be completely honest, I love when newbies say that."

I chuckled. "Believe me, I noticed. I just… I knew about you, Doctor. I don't know why my father began telling me stories about you—well, I take that back. You came to me in a dream."

"I came to you in a dream? No, I didn't. I would specifically remember dream hopping."

My ADD kicked in momentarily. "Dream hopping? You can really do that?" Shaking my head to clear it, I got back on track. "Whatever. Anyways, the point is I've been having dreams about you, you particularly. In your tweed, nerd jacket and cute bow-tie. And that chin… I could never dream up a chin like that." Off track, again, moving right along. "Like I said, in my dream, you were trying to tell me that your future self would end up telling my dad stories of you and I… of our adventures I guess. And that this was a warning, so I'd know what you 'd look like or something." My thoughts seemed all jumbled and the dreams were running together with the stories my dad told me and I could feel a major headache coming along. "It's all very confusing. I don't know why any of this is happening. Or how it's even real."

Everything was silent for a moment, while I massaged my temples to keep the headache away.

"You know, I've been told that I have a chin of a god."

I looked at the Doctor and he was frowning, rubbing his chin, huffing because of my chin comment. And I began to giggle because out of all that, that's what he chose to grasp onto. Not the weird as hell dreams, but the fact that I teased him about his chin.

And then I was laughing. Full on throaty, snorting laughter, and I couldn't stop. "You're… funny… Doctor…" I gasped and tried not to point, but, jeez, the giggles would not stop. I'm guessing my psyche was finally crumbling from the amount crazy I've seen today.

The Doctor sighed and nodded his head. "Well, I see you've finally lost it."

"Yes," Laughter. "I think," more giggling, "I did," and then some more laughter.

He sighed again, and then sat beside me on the jump seat, patting my back awkwardly. "Alright, alright. Come off it. No more twitters."

I sniffed, and tried not to chuckle. "Twitter is an app, Doctor."

Scrunching up his nose, he said, "I know. Dastardly app makers. Twitter used to mean giggles or maybe what a bird does. Now it's all about posting what you made today for lunch or telling the world what song you're listening to." He snorted, "_Twitter_."

I cocked an eyebrow and chuckled, again. "You know if you wanted me to stop laughing, you're doing a pretty terrible job of it."

"Oh, alright." He sat up straighter and turned his body towards me, putting his ankle on one knee. "Tell me about your parents. Do they still talk about me?"

My heart fell to the floor and I looked away from him. "They're—they died. They died when I was eight." Well, my emotions are going on a roller coaster ride, aren't they? First, I'm all brave and then I'm looney, and now I'm about to bawl my eyes out and flood the TARDIS floor. Thanks, Doctor.

"Eve, I'm so sorry," He places his large hands onto mine and grasped them tightly. "I—I know what it's like to lose the people you love. But usually they end up in a happier place and live their lives or move on. It's just the left-over ones, like me and you, that get the brunt end of the stick." The Doctor big brown eyes look far away, like they did back in the Refacorans ship. I knew he's lost people and suddenly, I wanted to make the pain go away.

"I'm okay, really." I make him look me in the eye and then I gesture around the TARDIS. "Look at me. I'm in a time-traveling space ship, with a man who saves worlds and, honestly, I couldn't be anywhere better. Thank you." Smiling at him, I want to relieve some of his sadness. "We can help each other move on, yeah?" I squeezed his hands that are still on mine.

The Doctor squeezes back and grins. "Yeah, sounds brilliant."

"Great! So," I get up and look at a monitor that's posted up on the console. The symbols are all circles and dots and I have no idea what it says. "How long 'til we get to, what was it? Man-ya?"

"Maïna." He stands behind me and I can see through the reflection that he's squinting at the screen. "And we should be there in an hour." He looks at me, excitedly, "Wanna explore the TARDIS?"

"Hell yeah!" Then he takes my hand and whisks me off through a corridor, where he takes me to the library, baseball field, and then the swimming pool. Telling me that there were infinite rooms inside the TARDIS, and if I chose to stay one of those rooms could be mine.

My heart flew at the thought that part of this wonderful world could become part of mine.

"Why me? Is it because of the dreams?" I ask when he says I could stay if I wanted.

He chuckled, still holding my hand, "I don't know why, I only know who. And, besides, I only take the best." The Doctor ruffles my hair and then we're landing and it's time to see Tierra and the Refacorns off.

Walking out of the TARDIS, I realize I'm smiling like a goof ball. Apparently, I'm the best. Who knew?

* * *

**Author's Note: Please comment and tell me what you liked and didn't like! I love to hear from you guys and it makes me want to write more ;) Love you guys!**


	3. Chapter 3: Strawberries

**Here we are again. I really wanted to write something involving the Doctor getting a liiiiiitle tipsy. So, here's what I did. Hope you guys enjoy! **

* * *

Four days.

Four whole days I've been with the Doctor. Four glorious days of wonder, excitement, and impossible. I've seen things that people only dream to see… And it's only been Four days. Half a week. I've barely thought of home and I didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. I'm in a time machine… so I can go back whenever I want and not a minute would have passed. I was seriously in love with this ship.

"So where to now?"

Yesterday, we went to the famous amusement park planet (Literally named Planet Rollercoaster… crafty). It was fun, until the Doctor ate five corn-dogs, went on the Spinning Mugs-O-Death, and puked in the bathroom for the next hour. I really was having a great time…

And then I had to lug a green Time Lord back to the TARDIS… not fun.

So, this morning I walked into the console room up, ready to get back to adventure time. But when I looked at the Doctor, I saw the weirdest thing.

No tweed. No trousers. No bow-tie.

He was in his pj's.

"Oh, my little fast-life American. It's Sunday. We don't go anywhere on Sundays."

"Uh, Doctor?" His pants were flannel and TARDIS blue (obviously), and he wore a matching long-sleeved shirt. He was seated at the jumper sipping a mug of something hot. I presumed it was hot tea since I found out that's what Brit's usually drink.

"Yes, Eve?" He sipped his mug, staring amusingly at me.

"You're still in your p.j.'s?"

He looked down as if he hadn't noticed, but frankly didn't care. "Oh, yes. I seem to be. I told you, it's Sunday. We don't go anywhere on Sundays."

Walking over to him, I crossed my arms. "So? Just because it's Sunday doesn't mean you shouldn't dress."

"It's just you and I on board."

Huffing, I glared at him. "I'm still a lady."

The Doctor gave me a look and then chuckled. "Fine. You want the bow-tie, I'll get the bow tie. But that doesn't mean we're going anywhere. It's still a Sunday!" He strutted away from me in his jammies.

"Travel to a Saturday!" I called after him as he disappeared into a corridor. "Let's go to a party or something!"

I sighed and placed my hands on the console. I really was not down to just sit and wait for it to be another day. My body seemed to have a lot of energy that it needed to shake out. Couldn't we save a planet or go somewhere fun without the Doctor throwing up all over the place?

"You know," Spinning around, the Doctor was leaning out from the hallway, "I know just the party we could go to." Winking, he spun away and raced off. "I knew I kept you for a reason, Eve!"

"Hey! I chose to stay!" But I smiled anyway, happy that we were actually going out somewhere. And, heck yes! A party? I wonder if it's going to be an alien party or maybe a futuristic Earth party? The possibilities were endless.

I felt a tug at the corner of my brain... like a mental pull in one direction. I jumped at the sudden connection and looked around the huge console room.

"Doctor?" But he didn't answer, just another amused hum from the TARDIS. Apprehensively, I glanced around again. The TARDIS hummed once more, and I felt that pull in my head.

"Is that you? The TARDIS?" The tugging got a little more insistent.

"Okay, okay. It's you, little miss thang. Let's see what you want to show me." I went down the corridor the Doctor disappeared to. The TARDIS has never pulled at me before; never have I felt this weird tugging in my brain. But never have a felt such a strong connection with an alien ship before, so I just went with the flow and followed wherever she wanted me to go. Fully trusting the ship to take me somewhere amazing.

The hallway veered right and I came upon a door on my left. The pulling in my head intensified.

"Alright. I get it. You want me to go through here?" I felt the TARDIS hum around me. Placing my hand on the doorknob, I sighed. "Here it goes…"

Turning the knob and opening the door, I stepped into the most wonderful room I've ever seen (apart from the library, that place is fantastic!).

The wardrobe room.

* * *

Walking back into the control room after changing, I was a bit nervous. The TARDIS had chosen a wonderful red gown that sparkled and shimmered in the light. It had a low neckline and a halter-top. It hugged all the right places and fit me perfectly. The gown was so lightweight, I could barely feel it, and it wasn't itchy or scratchy. It felt like silk, but I could tell it wasn't made on Earth, and if it was, definitely not from my time. I couldn't dream of a better dress.

And the heels! Oh, the heels didn't even hurt. That's how I knew immediately they weren't from my time. When I walked, it felt like I was wearing very comfortable shoes. They put all my other shoes to shame.

As the TARDIS led me back to the control, I could hear the Doctor rummaging about, probably landing us at this mysterious party. Suddenly, though, I felt self-conscious. Was I too dressed up? Was this a fancy party? Did this dress cover all the important parts?

My hands were balancing myself on the wall, and all of the sudden I felt warmth underneath my palm. I wasn't frightened; I knew it had to the TARDIS reassuring me. Shaking my head, I gathered courage. It was just the Doctor. And if the TARDIS approved this attire then, hell, I was going to own it.

I stepped into the large room just as the Doctor flipped one last switch and then dusted off his hands like he just did a hard day's work. He was wearing a black and white tux with a red bow tie. Pleased, I realized it was the same color of my gown.

"Yes, so are you ready?" His eyes met mine and then he went still. I don't know if I've ever seen the Doctor that still before.

"Well?" Holding my arms out to my sides and shrugging. His gaze didn't waver and his mouth was hinged open. Sweat started appearing in places it shouldn't.

Crossing my arms, I said, "Like what you see?"

"Yes—no! I mean, yes. I mean…" The Doctor stammered and looked around, making me grin and forget my nervousness.

The Doctor was speechless. I could feel the TARDIS humming humorously.

"Do you have an actual sentence to say, Doctor?" I cocked my eyebrow at him, loving that it was me who was making him act like this.

He sighed and then looked up at me with a grin. "You look beautiful, Eve."

And even though I expected such gentlemanly remarks from him, it seemed to effect me differently tonight. There was something in the way he looked at me and said those words that made them less polite, and more honest. My breath caught in my throat and the only thing I could do was smile.

His eyes flickered downward and then back up. "Yes, well. Eve, are you ready for your party, you so adamantly wanted?" He stuck his hand out to help me down the stairs.

Finding my words, I just said, "Of course." And then I was holding his arm going towards the doors.

"Behold…" He swung open the doors and I was instantly blinded by strobe lights and my bones were rattling from the beat of the techno-alien music.

"Where are we?" Barely hearing myself scream over the music.

"Atriz! This is after their rebellion and the rich are celebrating!" Looking around, I was satisfied to know that everyone was dressed in fancy clothing and so I didn't look out of place. What was different was that everyone sported lovely rainbow colored skin. Some people had even painted themselves neon… or at least I thought it was paint. It sure enough could have been their skin. Either way, I was mesmerized.

"They're beautiful," I murmured out loud. All around me was color and music and I was so entranced that I couldn't help myself but laugh with joy.

"Yes. I supposed they are rather beautiful." I glanced over at the Doctor and we grinned at each other.

Suddenly a thought popped into my head. "What about the TARDIS? Can anyone see it?"

"Nope! She's invisible!"

I laughed, "What? Like an invisibility cloak?"

His eyebrows crunched up. "This isn't Harry Potter, Eve! No one uses invisibility cloaks, anymore… They were banned a long time ago. No, the TARDIS has her own invisible _shield_."

"Ooooh. A _shield_…" I snorted. "Cloak."

"What?"

"Nothing! Let's go find drinks. Open bar, right?" My lips tweaked into an innocent smile.

With narrowed eyes, he said, "Yes, if you have an invitation." The Doctor reached into his pocket and pulled out the square piece of leather that held his third most prized possession (one is the TARIDIS of course, and two is his sonic screwdriver.. duh), his physic paper.

"Have I mentioned how much I loved all your knick-knacks?" I clutched his arm as we made our way to the bar.

* * *

Two drinks later, I was laughing, almost spurting my drink through my nose.

"You did not! I could never see you in such an… awkward position."

"Well, it was customary on this planet to be completely naked in front of the empress. They saw clothes as an inhibitor—they had to have complete control."

"So, nudity wasn't a problem for them? Was it for you?" I took a sip of my drink and hummed in appreciation of the taste. It reminded me of a strawberry smoothie, just less frothy.

"Time Lords don't have problems with nudity." The Doctor stated matter of factly, and threw a disgusted look at my glass.

Raising my brow, "But you apparently have a problem with alcohol?"

"It's just… not my cup of tea." Leaning against his elbows, he wrinkled his nose.

"Well, that's the point." I pushed the glass towards him. "Try this one. You can't even taste the alcohol." I really couldn't it. The only taste I could decipher was strawberries and it was wonderful.

"No, no. I told you, not my cuppa." He pushed the glass back in my direction.

"Doctor, just try it this one last time for me? Please?" I gave him puppy dog eyes, or at least tried to. "Come on! I'm getting tipsy all by myself and it could be much more fun if you did it with me!" I waved the pink liquid in his face and waggled my eyebrows.

Giving me a pained look, "Fine." Then he snatched the drink from my fingers. "If I don't like it, no more peer pressuring me, understood?"

I gave him a two-fingered salute. "Yes, sir."

First, he smelled the drink and then shrugged, "Geronimo." He took a little taste… and before I blinked the whole thing was gone.

"What? How?" I stuttered and then laughed at his dazed expression. "Liked it then?"

He swiped the remaining liquid from his lips with the back of his hand. "Strawberries. That tasted like a very ripe strawberry." He grinned and handed me back the empty glass.

Eying him playfully, "So… another?"

The Doctor narrowed his eyes at me. "Are you trying to get me drunk?"

I feigned innocence. "Oh, no, Doctor! I'm just trying to allow you to have the best time possible here at this wonderful, spectacular party." But I was thinking about how funny it would be to see my Doctor drunk.

His lips smirked and then he rolled his eyes. "Oh, alright. But just one more. Time Lords do not get drunk. I have a reputation to uphold." He straightened his red bow tie and called on the waitress to get us another round of the marvelous strawberry cocktails.

* * *

4 drinks in for me… 6 or 7 for the Doctor.

"Doctor, please come dance with me," Pouting, I tried my best to convince the Doctor to give it a go.

"Eve, really? You got me to drink, what else do you want from me?" He sighed exasperated. I glanced over at the 5 or more empty glasses on the bar beside him. Man, these bartenders were slacking at bussing their dishes! But I giggled at the sight anyways, knowing that it wasn't just me who got him to drink. The strawberry fizz was like candy to him, and I really wish I could tell if he was drunk or not.

"And no, I'm not drunk." He tried to put his drinking glass on the bar and missed entirely.

A laugh burst through my lips. "Are you sure, Doctor? Because that does not help you at all."

"Oh, shut up." He finally got the drink on the table and he kept rolling his eyes at my giggling. "Did you want to dance or not?"

I sobered up (the giggles not the drunk), and nodded vigorously. "Yes, yes, yes."

"Ugh, fine." He guzzled the last of his drink and I did the same. "Let me show you how to dance." The Doctor grabbed my hand and with a laugh, pulled me out to the dance floor. The music was still techno/pop, but the Doctor still spun and moved me around like it was a waltz—a very upbeat, tiring waltz. I laughed and laughed as he twirled me around the crowd of colorful people. I let him lead (most of the time) and it was the best dancing of my life.

* * *

6 drinks in for me… Honestly there was no telling for the Doctor. The empty glasses were cleared from the table and there was no way to count.

My bladder sent me a distress call. I need to pee. "Doctor, I need to go to the bathroom."

He grinned lazily at me and pointed to a neon sign in the corner. "The loo is right over there, Eve. Have fun." He took another large gulp from his nth drink.

I glared at him as I hopped off stool, very thankful of the super comfy heels. "You know, I'd be careful with those drinks, Doctor. I think you've had one too many." I straightened the bodice of my dress before looking back up at him.

"Superior Time Lord biology. We metabolize alcohol faster." But he wasn't looking at my eyes. He was watching my hands smooth down my dress.

"Hey!" I snapped my fingers in his dazed face to get his attention. "'Superior Time Lord biology' or not, my eyes are up here, buddy!"

His eyes widened and his cheeks flamed red. "Oh, dear. I'm—I'm sorry. I guess—I suppose I have had too much to drink."

"Mmmhmm. Probably so." Pursing my lips, I sighed. "Forget it. You're still a dude, and it happens. This dress doesn't really help, either. I'm just gonna pee real quick and then we can leave, okay?"

The Doctor grinned, and then tapped on the edge of the bar, awkwardly. "Sure. Yeah. Sounds good. I'll just wait right here."

"Good." And with that I turned and bounded off towards the bathroom. I didn't know how I felt about the Doctor looking at me like that. Honestly, just thinking about it sent shivers up my spine. I needed to snap out of it. I was only having those thoughts because I was drunk and, lord knows, I don't need to the think of the Doctor in any other way but a friend. Because in all those stories my dad told me… Angel and the Doctor never fell in love.

* * *

The Doctor watched as Eve skipped off towards the bathroom, impressed that she didn't fall. He frowned into his twelfth—or was it thirteenth?—drink. Why did he slip up like that? The Doctor doesn't look at women like that… okay, besides River. And only because she wore things on purpose for him to ever look anywhere else.

He admitted to himself, he liked Eve. She was fun and clever and made him forget about certain things. _Like the Ponds…_ The Doctor closed his eyes and fought back hot tears. It had been awhile since the Ponds were ripped from his grasp. Amelia and Rory Pond—his two best friends in the entire universe. Sometimes when he slept (and it wasn't often), he dreamt of their past adventures and every time he awoke with a grin on his face. But it wasn't long until he realized that they were gone forever and all he had now were their memories. He took a long swig from his drink, thinking the liquid didn't taste this bitter before.

_Enough._ His mind went back 'round to Eve. She's wonderful. He thought back to their first day together… at how delighted and impressed he was with her standing up to the Refacoran Queen like that. No matter how peaceful they usually are, the Refacorans, especially Tierra, were not too keen at being talked to that way. But Eve, despite her being completely thrust into this fantasy world, she spoke true and meaningful words to the alien queen and basically saved the world. On her first go… the Doctor chuckled at that.

He studied his wristwatch. Hmmm, does it usually take this long for women to urinate? His mind sent out a physic feeler and immediately came up with nothing.

"That's not supposed to happen," The Doctor pushed back from the bar stool and pushed his way to the women's restroom.

He knuckled the door quickly. "Eve? Hello, just the Doctor checking up on you. If you could just give a shout to let me know you're alright…" No answer, not even a toilet flush. "Dammit." He muttered and thrust the door open. He darted to the stalls and slammed open every one, but to no avail. Each of them was empty and he had no idea where he should start looking. He sent out some more physic feelers and skimmed past every mind that had been by the restroom during the time of supposed kidnapping or wonderoff-ing.

"Ah-ha!" The Doctor sprinted out of the restroom and looked for the female with lavender skin and green eyes he saw in his mind.

The Doctor tugged on the women's elbow for her attention. She looked at him with confusion. "Hello, there. I'm looking for a friend." Smirking, and talking with urgency he quickly got the information he needed. With a quick thanks and slight bow, he dashed off towards his TARDIS. He knew the name the women gave him. Not much, but enough to know that Eve was in danger. Because this particular character was infamous for his strange and cruel obsession.

This specific man, Qino Mars, collected people.


	4. Chapter 4: Hope From An Angel

**Heeelllloooooo Readers! Long time no see, eh? Well, this story came pretty easy, so I thought "What the heck? Let's go ahead and update early!" So here, I am… updating and what not. It's rather long, though. See ya at the end! Have fun ;)**

* * *

Waves from the ocean lightly kissed the soles of my bare feet. I groaned. My whole body was sore, probably from tossing and turning in the water. Well, that's what my mind came up with anyway. How else would I be in pain on a beach?

Wait, that wasn't right. My eyes snapped open and I instantly regretted it. Bright light blinded me and I saw black dots as I was thrown back into the water.

I was floating. That's what it felt like. I kicked my feet a little and realized that I was indeed floating… but I was underwater. Remembering what happened last time I opened my eyes, I let my other senses take over first. My breath was caught in my lungs and throat but for some reason I felt like I could breathe. So I tried to. And I could.

What?

I could hear and feel bubbles rushing towards the surface from my mouth. Okay, weird. Was this a dream? Why was I asleep? Fear clenched my belly into knots. Where was I? How could I breathe underwater?

"Eve." My eyes flew open and I saw my savior.

"Doctor." My voice was muffled from the water. The Doctor was in his usual attire—bow tie and floppy hair floating all about. But even with the sight of him, I was still scared. "Where am I?"

"In your consciousness. You're asleep. Or passed out. Either way, not awake." He reached out through the water and found my hand. "I'm going to find you." With our fingers intertwined, I gasped at how real his hand felt in mine. He was colder than the water and that felt oddly comforting.

Suddenly, bubbles were all around us, pulling me away from the Doctor. "No!" I tried to reach my other hand to grab him, but the bubbles were too strong. Water rushed passed, dragging me up. My fingers were barely grasping his.

"Eve! Stay alive. I'm coming to get you." And despite my last efforts, I was wrenched from the safe, dark abyss—away from my Doctor. And I was once again bathed in dark unconsciousness.

* * *

When Eve woke up, her stomach lurched from nausea. "Hunh," I gagged and reached for the nearest object that looked like a trash can. Throwing up all the contents that were in my stomach (which wasn't much), I then got a good look at my surroundings. And that just made my stomach hurt even more.

I was in a cage. Like the type of cage that dogs were in at the shelters. The bars were a black metal that had a lock on the farthest right corner. A small bed occupied the back well. There was the can I just puked in, resting in one corner and small stool in the other. I was in a jail cell.

But I wasn't in jail, was I? Across from my cage was another cell with a strange looking creature occupying the small bed. It reminded me of a lion, with a huge, fluffy, blonde mane and a big snout. He had orange skin and claws retracted from his fingers and toes. His face appeared to be wet, and his rounded ears that sat on top of his head were drooped. He seemed to be crying.

"Hello?" I spoke to the creature tentatively. His ears and eyes flicked up towards me, and I felt a surge of hope at the fact that he could understand me. "Hi, what is this place?"

I saw him snort sadly and then he wiped his face with his forearm. "I didn't know where I was either when I first came here."

He didn't answer my question, but at least he could understand me. "How long ago was that?"

I came towards the bar and clutched them. I almost expected them to electrify me, or something, but they didn't. The lion boy just looked at me sadly and said, "A week."

Before I could speak again, he snarled. "But it didn't take long for me to figure out exactly where I was. After a few days, I _knew_."

My mouth went dry at his vehemence. This didn't sound good. "Where? Where are we?"

His eyes were almost black—scared and anger, rolled thunderously around in his irises. "Hell."

He threw me one last sorrowful look, before lying down on the uncomfortable looking bed and turning away from me. I gasped when I saw his back. Red gashes covered his orange skin. They were rough and long, and I realized then what torture he must have gone through to acquire them. The creature had lost hope. After one week, he was convinced no one was coming to the rescue. But I wasn't going to lie down and submit to whatever or whoever did this to me.

"I know you lost all hope," and then I spoke louder because I knew others were in here, lost souls that were forgotten. "I know things are bad and we're locked in here with no means of escape. But I'm telling you, right now—I am not hopeless. We _will_ get through this. We _will_ make it out of here. And I know exactly who's gonna do it."

The room was silent. They had to hear me and believe it. I looked at my jail-mate and realized he wasn't even looking at me. He was staring in horror at someone that was just out of my line of sight.

Then I heard a chuckling, dark and evil. It seemed to extract all the light from the room. "And who might that be?" A man dressed in a neatly pressed, expensive white suit stepped in front of my cage and smirked at me. "Who would be mad enough to try to rescue you, human?"

I swallowed. "A man—a man with no name."

He laughed and looked around his jail. He then stalked towards my cell and I took an involuntary step back. This man reeked of despair and fear. I didn't want him anywhere near me. "A man with no name, you say? Interesting. What's a man without a name?"

Then it was my turn to laugh and it may have gone a little hysterical. But I didn't care because I knew, in the bottom of my _being_, that he would come. He would save these helpless people and me from this horrific man.

"A man without a name," I gave him the most bravest look I could muster, "is a dangerous one."

We stared each other down. His eyes were like shark's eyes, beady and black. Lifeless. For a second, I felt as hopeless as any other creature in here. But then I heard a door open and it snapped me out of it. I will not give in to him.

"Sir," a manly voice spoke to the evil man in front of me, "we have a visitor."

My lips broke into a smile and I didn't dare take my eyes off of my captor. I could have said, "I told you so," or "HA!" but I didn't. I just looked at him, triumphantly. Because I knew it was _him_; it was my Doctor.

Still staring at me, he nodded. "Good. Tell the others to set up a special cell in the grand room. I want my only human in my collection to be on display." His mouth quirked up into a small smile that made me want to tremble, but I held firm and watched him leave. Collection? Display? Did this man collect… people? This wasn't a jail; this… this was a storage compartment. Different species all packed together in neat little containers, forced to live their life in a small cage like domesticated animals. Not animals… more like trophies. I turned my head towards the lion boy and saw him stare at me in curiosity.

When the door was firmly closed, locking us inside once more, the orange creature spoke. "You were not afraid."

"Like, hell, I was. But he didn't need to know that."

"But he already knew. Qino loves to break his new play things." But his dark eyes still looked at me differently. A spark was lit in them, I could tell. "This man, with no name, you believe he will save us?"

My body wanted to reach out and hug him. He was so lost and scared, but I gave him hope and that made everything seem a little better. Just a smidge. I was still in a cage, mind you. "I _know_ he will."

His mane shook with the nod of his head, and then he sat back down calmly on his bed. Studying the floor, I had to ask him on last question before I was taken away to my "special cell."

"What is your name?"

He didn't respond right away, and for a moment, I thought he didn't hear me. I was about to ask again when he looked at me once more. His eyes were ablaze with determination and hope.

"Chiron. My name is Chiron."

I gave him a confident smile. "Well, Chiron, my name is Eve, and I'm gonna bust us out of this joint."

* * *

The Doctor felt a rage build up from his stomach that he hadn't felt in years.

Everything around him was tinged a little red as he threw levers and punched buttons. How come the universe never gave him peace? He wanted to show Eve, oh so innocent Eve, a good time tonight—show her that its not always ultimatums and running for your lives. That sometimes, there was good in other species. But humans aren't that different from others. They still feel fear, anger, jealousy, happiness.

In Qino's instance… insanity.

He gave a guttural cry as he slammed down the last lever and then he just stopped. His head was bent over, arms leaning against the console, and his breathing was rasp. He couldn't go looking for her like this. She'd probably be more scared of him than she was of Qino.

"Okay, just… calm down. Get her out, safely, and this will all be behind us. Just get. Her. Out." He couldn't—would NOT—lose another friend. Not now. Not today.

Leaving the invisible shield on and landing silently, he peeked out the door and scanned for life forms with his screwdriver. All clear, he soundlessly slipped out of his ship and into a dimly lit corridor. He was in Qino's territory now; he had to be careful.

The Doctor stood silently, listening for sounds—any at all that would give him any indication where Eve might be. Then he heard it. Shouts and yells to his left. He took off without thought and followed the sounds, always checking around corners for guards. Surprisingly, none were in his way as he sprinted down several hallways until he came to a metal door. He sonic-ed around the lining of the door frame and sighed in frustration. Dead bolted. How could he have let this happen?

"Who do you think you are?" The Doctor didn't even turn around. Anger surged through him causing his shoulders to shudder. He was almost grateful that Eve wasn't here to witness this darkness engulfing him.

"Who, do you ask? Who?" Turning around he gave the man dressed in white and his two bodyguards an evil, dangerous smirk. "I'm the man with no name, Qino Mars. And I think you have something of mine."

* * *

A few moments later a man came by and threw me a plain white dress. "Put this on. Quickly," The burly man commanded.

Clenching my teeth, I commanded right back. "Turn around."

"Privacy is the least of your worries," He added curtly before, thankfully, turning around. I was glad he did because I didn't want him to see my shaking hands trying to put on the flimsy gown. I stripped out of my beautiful red one and slipped into the white. Looking down I realized it fit perfectly, accentuating my curves and resting on my toes. It was long-sleeved and tight. I would have actually like it, if it weren't for the terrible situation.

"Let's go." He unlocked the gate with a metal key from around his belt and then gruffly grabbed me by the arm. My hair fell down in dark brown waves as I stumbled down the hall and into a gigantic room. All around were glass cages holding wonderful creatures, some walking on twos and some on all fours. Some were pacing, others were lying about on comfortable looking couches. The cages weren't big though and I counted 10, leaving one empty on the very end… for me.

The guard led me to the empty cell and punched in a code that opened an invisible door in the glass. It made a hissing noise as it released.

"Will I be able to breathe in there?" My heart was sinking to my stomach fast. What if I suffocated in that terrible glass case?

He didn't answer, just pushed me roughly into the glass box. Before he closed the door, his eyes met mine and he gave a heavy sigh. "You can breathe. But he can control it. So do what he says. Don't be brave. Just… stay alive." And with that, he sealed me in, pressed his forehead to the door and walked away, leaving me alone with his parting words.

'Stay alive…' That's what the Doctor said to me in my dream. Just stay alive. I sat on the floor and pulled my knees to my chin. "Stay alive," I whispered into my cage. "The Doctor will save you, just… stay alive." I repeated it like a mantra, a chant, and a prayer.

* * *

Despite the Doctor's tough words, he was still apprehended by the guards and escorted forward with his arms firmly secured behind his back. Qino Mars walked in front of him and the Doctor held back his urge to kick Qino's heels together. If this man did anything to Eve, he'd do more than trip him, though. The man wouldn't see another day.

Finally, he was led through a door and into a grand room. There was a very long table in the middle of the room and it was set for a dinner party. White glassware was on top of white placemats and the Doctor could see white gold spoons, forks and knives gleaming from beside the plates.

"White, interesting color choice considering…" The Doctor nodded toward the glass cages lining the dining room.

"It's a beautiful color, yes? White; so pure, so… holy." Qino was smiling at a case in particular. It was an unnerving kind of smile that made the Doctor follow his gaze. Inside a glass case at the end of the row was a young girl with long dark hair, creamy skin, and a long white gown. Eve. She was staring at him with a blankness he's never seen in her before. It scared him to think about what Qino has done to her.

Qino was right about one thing, though: Eve looked like a holy angel. A dark haired angel, all she needed was wings and a halo. Eve was standing up hands clasped in front of her. She looked so calm, so peaceful. But the Doctor knew the real Eve would be kicking and screaming, yelling obscene curse words at the man who captured her. His fury was barely under the surface when he spoke next.

"What have you done to her?"

He chuckled and walked towards her case. "Oh, just a few chemicals in the air supply to keep her calm. She's feisty, this one. I can see why you'd want to keep her."

"She's not my trophy, Qino. She's a person. Like all the others you got in here. They are not meant to live a life like this. Now, I'm going to tell you—calmly this time, next is going to be a lot more meaner and possibly result in pain for you—let her go."

Qino looked at him for a moment before returning his attention to Eve. "You know, she is the only human in my collection. They're all over the universe, coming to this planet for whatever reason and I've never captured a human. Interesting." He put his hand up on the glass. Eve stared at it and the Doctor watched her eyes change—just slightly. A spark. That's all he needed. "They don't have colorful skin or fur. They don't have claws or tails. They can't breathe underwater or even too high in the air." Eve then stared into the man's face. And she tilted her head to the right, trying to make sense of it all. "They're fragile and oh, so, very… human. They have ventured to space with time and ease. They're everywhere and yet, I didn't have a single one. I don't know why, but now I do and I want to keep it." Qino slowly turn towards the Doctor with a small, dangerous smile playing on his lips. "Understand, man with no name?"

The Doctor betted his guards could feel his shoulders shake with fury because they tightened their hold on him.

That's when Eve looked at him. _Really_ looked at him. Recognition flared in her green eyes as her mouth opened slightly. She was here—actually here, mind and all. Eve's eyes widened at Qino then back at him. He kept his face a mask as he glanced back at Qino.

"Oh, I understand, Qino, but know this… I do have a name." With that the Doctor wrenched an arm out of the grasp of one of the guards, elbowing him in the nose with incredible strength and grabbed his sonic screwdriver in one fluid motion. He pointed the screwdriver toward the ceiling and with one powerful frequency, the lights disappeared and all you could hear was screaming.

* * *

Once the lights were out, all the creatures in the cases started shrieking with terror. I remained quiet though and tried to will my eyes to evolve in the next few seconds. The Doctor was nowhere to be found. She heard scuffling though, since the last time she saw the guards, Doctor, and Qino, they were beside her case.

"The lights! Turn on the lights!" Hearing Qino's hysterical screaming made me chuckle just a little.

The screaming creatures seemed to quiet down and I worried if someone had sprayed more of that stupid calming chemical in the air. I started to hold my breath for as long as I could.

"You see, Qino, I do have a name!" The Doctor's voice seemed to be coming from everywhere and nowhere all at once. "A name that used to strike every planet with either hope or fear. With terror or relief. And even if my name didn't scare them, then certainly my title did."

I was spinning wildly in my cell, trying to catch a glimpse of the man that was going to save my life, again. A laugh bubbled up through my throat and out of my mouth. I don't know why, but this show was entertaining. Imagining Qino and his guards completely frazzled, not knowing where this man was. I was suddenly filled with such joy that I again wondered if they sprayed something in the air. I felt safe, undeniably safe, even if I was still in this stupid box, I knew the Doctor, my Doctor, was going to save me. And even better, he was putting on a show.

"What's your name?" I shouted, gleefully, and hoped he heard me.

"Aha! I'm the Doctor!

Laughing, because he heard me and knew it was me. I shouted back, "Doctor WHO?"

"One! More! Time, Eve-y!"

"Doctor WHO?!" It almost felt like a rehearsed musical play we were singing. He and I were laughing madly and hysterically. His voice was all around me, even in my encasement.

And then everything stopped, and the lights snapped on, but it didn't matter. With my head tilted up, I smiled at the Doctor who was smiling down at me. And for that split second, I loved him. I loved him more than anything I've ever loved before.

But just like that, he was looking back at Qino, who was on the other side of the room, flanked by a couple guards, but he knew it wouldn't be enough. His face said it all—he was defeated, so utterly and completely defeated.

"I'm the Doctor, Qino. The Oncoming Storm. And if that doesn't frighten you, this certainly will. I am the Last of the Time Lords. But most importantly, I was the one who killed them all." And with that he started using his screwdriver on every glass case in the room. Creatures of all shapes, sizes, and colors leaped out and made a run to the door that was away from Qino.

Qino stared, horrified that his precious "special" trophies were gone. He sank to his knees, vanquished. The guards turned and looked at each other, not knowing what to do with their conquered master.

"Eve, grab my hand." Returning my eyes above me, I reached up and grabbed the Doctor's hand. With surprising strength, he lifted me up onto the glass case alongside him. Even with me by his side, he didn't let go of my hand.

His eyes were hard and dark as he looked back at Qino and then above him. The Doctor raised his screwdriver up towards a giant chandelier that hung above the man who imprisoned me. The wires that attached the light fissure started to spark and sputter. It only took me a split second to realize what he was about to do.

"Doctor! No!" I pushed his arm down with my own and kept it there with all my strength.

The Doctor scrunched his eyebrows at me, incredulously. "He kidnapped you and all those other creatures; tortured them all and would have done the same to you. Why would you want me to let him live?"

"It's not yours to decide who lives or dies, Doctor. No matter how incredible you are, you're still just a man. Don't stoop to levels lower than that." My eyes pleaded with his as I gripped his arm in a vice. I knew the Doctor admitted what he'd done to his people. But the idea of the Doctor killing anyone else, even someone as cruel as Qino, made me want to cry.

His arm stopped fighting mine and he glared fiercely at the defeated man on his knees. "If I hear you capturing people again, I will find you. And I will end your sick obsession the hard way." The Doctor raised the sonic, again, but this time using a different frequency to bring the TARDIS wheezing into the room. The Doctor helped me down from off the glass case, catching me as I fell into his arms. He never did let go of my hand. Qino still sat on the ground, staring hopelessly into space. Even though I didn't want the Doctor to kill him, I still didn't feel an ounce of pity.

"Hey, douche-bag." Qino surprisingly looked up at me, his face was wet from shedding tears and it reminded me once more about the cages in the storage compartment. "Tell one of your guards to open up the cages where you keep your 'less special' creatures. I have a friend in there waiting to be rescued."

The guard that spoke to me earlier stepped up in front of Qino and smiled a little. "I, uh, already did that, miss. Chiron is your friend, yes?"

Smiling greatly, I nodded. The guard marched toward us and I felt the Doctor tense beside me, but I gave him a look that he just shrugged to.

When he finally got near, he spoke, "He told me to tell you: 'Thank you for giving us hope when all seemed lost.'" The guard chuckled, "He told me he was going to write a song about you."

I laughed, "A song? About me? Oh, jeez, whatever would he name it?"

"He said he's going to call it 'My Angel.' Because you saved them. You saved them all."

My jaw slacked and the breath I held in me whooshed out. _My… Angel_? As in Doctor and _Angel_. As in… me? I'm—could I? But I'm just… Eve.

"Eve?" The Doctor touched my shoulder, willing me to look at him. "Are you okay? Your face is all pale-y and your pupils are dilated."

"Maybe it's the after effects from the chemicals?" The guard suggested.

I kept my eyes locked on the Doctor. My mind was whirling and the room was spinning. The only thing that was standing still was him and he wasn't getting out of my sight. He didn't take his eyes off me either when he said, "I think I should take her back to the TARDIS." Numbly, I nodded my agreement, but I had to give my thanks to the guard that helped me save the day.

Sucking in a ragged breath and turning to the guard, I forced a smile. "Chiron should be making a song about you. You let them out. You saved them more than I did." I sighed, and then asked, "What is your name, anyways?"

"It's Ryan. And, yeah, I may have unlocked the gates, but I didn't give them hope, Eve. I could never give them that. You were their angel and I was just the one with the key." Ryan lifted his fingers to my cheek. "I regret everyday I worked here. Should have quit a long time ago, but the family needs to survive, you know? Maybe one day, I can inspire people the way you did today. If I do anything with my life, that's what I wish to do."

I gave him a grin and then the Doctor coughed. "Right, well, like I said, time to go." Rolling my eyes at the Doctor, I threw Ryan once last good-bye and walked to the TARDIS.

Back inside the safe infinite confinements of the ship, the Doctor sent her back into the Time Vortex. "So, will that teach you to ever want to travel on Sundays, again?"

I snorted at him, "That was totally not my fault!"

"Well, it definitely wasn't mine!" shouted the Doctor, but his eyes weren't angry—they were relieved.

Without thinking, I ran up to him and jumped him in a hug before he could protest.

"Umph!" He grunted when he caught me.

My eyes squeezed shut and a breath I didn't know I was holding finally came out. "I just wanna let you know, I never gave up on you." Taking a step back, I sighed. "Thank you for saving me." Awkwardness and uneasiness crept onto me as we continued to stare at each other in the blue light of the TARDIS. Then I remembered what I had on. Pulling at the sleeves, I scrunched my nose. "Ugh. If I don't get out of this ridiculous dress soon, I'm going to puke." We both chuckled and then I made my way to the room that had become mine while on the TARDIS. As my feet took me away from the Doctor, I remembered what Ryan said about Chiron's song, "My Angel." So, all those years of hearing stories about the Doctor and Angel, I never really believed that it was me. Not even when I began having those dreams or when I first met the Doctor, it never really hit me until now. I was Angel. I was the Doctor's Angel. And to be honest, I couldn't help but think—was that a good thing?

* * *

The Doctor watched Eve leave the room, thinking about what could have happened today if Eve hadn't stopped him. If he just continued finding the right frequency to bring that chandelier down on Qino's head, what would happen then?

_Self-destruct_. That's what he does when he's alone—becomes the worse parts of himself. He was surprised Eve didn't run away and hide when she realized what he intended to do.

The Doctor's chin stuck out even more and he exhaled, making the fallen hair on his forehead to fly up. Muttering to himself, "Oh, Eve. Eve, Eve. I think it was you who saved me today. You were my savior—my Angel."

A ding interrupted his thoughts, momentarily erasing them from the forefront of his mind. "Ooh! Physic paper messages. Lovely!"

Flipping open the tiny, leather folder he almost squealed. "Eve! Get a good night's sleep! Because tomorrow we are going to test your adventure stamina!" And with that he went about collecting coordinates and specific dates, dancing around the console room like it was a playroom.

Tomorrow, they were going to Candy Land.

* * *

**So, guys… how'd you like it? **

**And, yes, I know I brought another feline friend/ creature into the mix… Not that I prefer cats or anything. It just seems logical that a cat would become a talking humanoid thing before a dog…? I don't know. Whatever. I don't care, I thought Chiron was cute and maybe we'll see him again, but a lot less depressing, yeah?**

**Alllllrighty. Well, I really do enjoy reading feedback from you guys. I'll try to reply and whatnot! I love hearing from you and hope you're ready for the next Doctor and Eve adventure! (Candy Land? Hell yes!) **

**Laters, lovelies xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5: Candy Mountain

**A/N: Hiiiiii guys! How've you been? So the Doctor and Eve, off to another exciting and wonderful planet! Ooooh, it shall be fun.. (: Happy reading, lovelies!**

* * *

"I hate you," I told the Doctor as I tried not to touch my skin together.

"No, you don't, Eve-y—" He saw my glare and swallowed. "Okay, maybe you do a bit."

I answered with a frustrated sigh blow through my lips.

Now, we were standing underneath a tree made of toffee flavored bark and gummy, green leaves. Sour, yellow, gumballs dotted the branches and the tree shuddered as the reason why I currently hated the Doctor fell from the afternoon sky.

"Don't call me Eve-y, Doctor. It's not cute." I made the mistake of crossing my arms. "Ugh! This is disgusting!"

"Sorry," muttered the Doctor as I peeled my sticky arms from each other.

Apart from the unfortunate sticky, purple rain, we were actually having a good time. We got here, the TARDIS picking out a great hiking outfit and I was ready to explore. When I stepped out of the box, I was speechless. The air smelled like sweets and the weather was just right, with a bit of a breeze to keep everything cool. The Doctor had asked around for some great hiking trails and, there we were, hiking through the cool Candy Forest. Everything was edible. I was pulling leaves off of trees and eating the delicate petals off of huge colorful flowers. It was wonderful. It was beautiful. That was until the downpour started. Huge droplets of what seemed to be liquid, purple candy came falling from the sky. It didn't take long until we were covered in purple goo. And that was right around the time I got pissed.

Sighing, I relented, "Okay, I don't really hate you, Doctor." Looking over to him, I noticed how his bow tie was limp on his collar, covered in purple, sticky sweetness. His brown hair was slicked back and his black coat shone with a purple sheen.

He didn't say anything, just sulked and pouted as the purple rain came down.

"Aw, Doctor, come on," Poking him in the ribs, he simply stepped away from me. I narrowed my eyes, playfully. Then I went to poke him again. "Come on, Doc," knowing he wasn't going to like that nickname.

"Don't call me Doc, Eve." He mimicked my earlier comment and in a whinier voice.

The Doctor had moved away again and I followed him. "I do not sound like that!" And then I poked him again, chasing him as he ran around the tree.

"You did just a moment ago when you were being all hateful!" The Doctor shouted as he ran around the trunk of the tree.

"I was not being hateful, Doctor. I was just annoyed that I was all gross and sticky!" Come on, quit running away!"

"No!" He sounded like a child.

"Then I'll keep on chasing you!"

"Then I'll go somewhere you won't follow!" He headed straight for the sheets of sticky rain falling outside the protection of the tree. Within seconds he was completely covered in purple liquid. His bow tie drooped even more and he held out his arms as a challenge.

"You think that'll stop me?"

"With the way you were complaining, yes!"

I watched the strange rain as it fell to the ground, contemplating whether or not teasing the Doctor was worth it.

"To hell with it. I'm already sticky beyond repair." And I pounced at the gooey Time Lord.

"Ah-ha! Language, Eve!" shouted the Doctor and then ran around the clearing of the Candy Forest. We were both laughing and goofing around. I lifted my face to the sky, not caring anymore if the goo ran through my hair or soaked through my clothes. Opening my mouth, I tasted the purple rain and instantly fell in love.

"Doctor, the rain! Stick your tongue out! It tastes like…"

"Liquid Fun Sticks…"

"The grape kind…"

We were both standing there with our mouths wide open and the rain kept coming down. I thought about how we would look to other people and started giggling, watching the Doctor.

"Ah… Eve. Not such a bad thing, being caught in the rain, eh?"

Grinning, I nodded. "You're right. Sorry for being mean."

"No biggie, Evie.

And then just like that, the rain stopped and there was light.

"Well, that was… rather sudden." I squinted up to the sky, barely seeing any clouds.

Then I thought of something, "If their rain is liquid candy, is that all they eat? I mean on Earth, water falls from the sky because that's a basic survival necessity for all life there. But here that purple rain seems to be a substitute for that. So does that mean that candy is a necessity for them? And the plants and animals, too?"

The Doctor gave me an impressed look. "Very good, Eve. And you're right. They do happen to have a water system, also, but everyday it rains this purple rain." Then he winced recalling my earlier tantrum. "I really didn't know when it happens, just knew that it did. Anyways, it's a candy planet, so that liquid sweet rain is what they need to live. Interesting, really. It's like their body craves it. Almost like a insulin shot… but candy." He clapped his hands together. "How brilliant! I love this place."

"Mmhmm. Well, Doctor, speaking of that water system… you think there's a pond or creek around here where we could wash off? I really don't feel like walking around sticking to myself all day."

"Ah, yes." He dug around in his jacket pocket and then pulled a map of the Candy forest. "I believe there's a really cool pond that's actually inside the mountain just that way." The Doctor pointed to a big, green and purple covered mountain behind me. "It's called—"

"Let me guess. Candy Mountain?" I almost laughed out loud.

He frowned. "How'd ya know that?"

My mind started playing the popular YouTube video about three unicorns traveling to "Candy Mountain." Just the thought of it sent me into a giggling fit. "It was just a hunch. Let's go to Candy Mountain, Charlie!" I recited from the video and started walking in the direction of the mountain.

"Charlie? Who's Charlie?" The Doctor's confused voice made me giggle even more.

"Oh, no one. How long 'til we get to this awesome pond?" The Doctor was silent as we continued hiking, so I asked again. "Doctor? How long?"

"Ponds. I love ponds. People like lakes or oceans better, you know. Usually. Mostly. But me? I prefer my ponds. Beautiful pond. A small, diverse little ecosystem—housing frogs, algae, fish, and lilies. Lakes and oceans don't have lilies." He was babbling. He only babbles if he's nervous, or something was wrong.

"Doctor? What's wrong?" I tried to look at his face, but he picked up his pace and was soon very much in front of me.

"Ah, nothing, nothing little Eve. Just thinking of lovely ponds that I used to know." Then he turned at a tree and I had to catch up to see him again.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked but received no answer.

Instead, he just said, "Come along, Eve." And I could tell that there would be no more discussion of his sudden weird babbling.

I grumbled a "whatever," and followed the Doctor down a worn path that cut through the deep colorful forests.

We were walking for a while when the air began to get sticky sweet. I worried that the candy would melt right off the planet and said something to the Doctor who just laughed and laughed.

"The sweets… won't… melt… you silly… girl." He told me in between spouts of laughter.

Glaring at him, I crossed my arms, "Oh, how was I supposed to know… stupid alien." I mumbled that last part, hoping he heard me anyways.

"Oi! I am not stupid. I'm actually quite clever." He replied, straightening his bow tie and carrying on, walking through the brush.

I hmphed but followed him anyways. My clothes were still covered in purple goo and I was ready to take a dip in some nice cool water. That's when the Doctor stopped right in his tracks, holding up a hand for me to stop.

"What-?" I started to ask but he quickly turned around to glare at me with a finger to his lips. With a slight shake of his head, he turned back around to look at whatever was troubling him.

Suddenly his hand was in mine; pulling me down beside him so we were hiding behind a low bush. Now, I could see what the hold up was. And it didn't look good.

Two huge men, well they looked like men anyways. They were big, purple and very muscle-y and, did I mention, big? They were coming out of a cave grasping a frail looking girl by the arms. The two men had to bend down to walk out the opening of the cave. The young woman had light pink hair, and big, round, scared eyes. She had a red dot on her nose, like all of the Candy Planet natives had and she looked to have a crown resting upon her tiny head. But she was acting cool, calm and collected as the two burly ogre-looking men pulled her away from the cave and into the forest.

Once they were out of sight, I finally spoke, "We didn't come here for a nice hike to Candy Mountain, did we?"

The Doctor sighed, "No. I'm afraid not." He reached into his jacket pocket and handed me his physic paper. "I got this last night."

Opening up the leather folder, I read the message aloud. "'Candy Mountain has the crown. Find me.'" I handed it back. "She's, what, a princess, or something?"

The Doctor stood up, "She's the princess, Eve. Didn't you hear the commotion before we left?"

I thought back to when we first arrived on this very tasty planet. All the people caught my eye with their different colored hair and cute red noses. I think I was too busy tasting everything to notice anything.

"Well, if you had been noticing, that's all they would talk about."

"Then, why didn't you tell anybody?"

"Because I had to see if they really had her. Now, I know and won't run into any surprises."

I was silent for a moment. "Doctor?"

"Yes?"

"Did the air just get sweeter to you?"

He looked up from what he was studying. "Sweeter? What do you mean?"

I sniffed the air. "Well, like a sickly sweet smell. Like a strong scent of candy… but almost too much. Almost like when you stick your nose in a bag of gummy bears for too long. It's actually giving me a headache."

He stood up all the way and then grimaced. "Oh, dear."

"What?" My heartbeat sped up at hearing those words.

Grabbing my hand slowly, he spoke, "Eve, I'm about to tell you something and you have to not think just do as I say, okay?"

"What? What is it?" My head was starting to come up with the most insane dangerous things.

Suddenly the smell was so sickening I almost gagged. That was when the Doctor slowly turned his head to look behind us. And I couldn't resist. I had to see what he was so afraid of.

My wide eyes couldn't take it all in. Right behind us was the biggest creature I've ever seen. And guess what it looked like?

A freaking red Gummy Bear.

"What the f—"

"Run!" The Doctor pulled me away as fast as he could just as the bear let out an earth-shattering roar.

So, we started running. Trying to lose the huge bear behind us, but it was harder than it looked. He was so big that one of his steps was like 5 of ours. But we were fast, thankfully. We darted around tree and bushes when finally I saw a slight opening in the mountain. It was large enough to fit us, but small enough to keep the Gummy Bear out.

"In here!" I shouted and grabbed the sleeve of the Doctor's jacket and pulled him inside.

With our backs on the rock wall, I listened for the distinct steps of our pursuer. The sound came closer and closer, clattering my teeth, until I could see it's flat feet through the entrance of the cave. We both stopped breathing and waited for the creature to leave.

Finally, the bear just let out one last roar before clambering off into the forest, letting us be and I was able to breathe.

"That was close," the Doctor commented, seeming to not be out of breath at all.

"Yeah, a little too close," I said as I struggled to catch my breath. "A Gummy Bear, though? We have those on Earth. How is that possible?"

"Well, where do you think the humans got the idea from?" Was all he said before stepping out of the small cave and into the sunlight.

I rolled my eyes and followed him. "So, was that bear edible?"

The Doctor was looking around the forest, turning his head one-way and then another. "Hmm, well, it's said that the candy part of the bear is poisonous. So, I suppose not. They're the most feared predators on the planet, but they're not many left." He licked his finger and stuck it in the air. "Sad, really."

"What's sad?" I stepped closer to him, suddenly feeling uneasy.

"They kill the bears mercilessly. They don't see them as beautiful."

"And you do?" That bear almost killed us, and I wasn't thinking it was beautiful at the moment.

"Don't you? On Earth, don't you think tigers are beautiful? Or bears, even? The way they protect their young and mind their own business. Until they feel threatened, of course." He looked at me and I stared back. Of course I thought tigers and bears were beautiful. And maybe if that creature hadn't chased us through the forest, I would have said something. But I didn't. I still didn't think it was right for the people to kill the bears like that. I mean, my people are afraid of things but you don't see us trying to kill them. The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver, giving me one last look before he scanned the area.

"Alright. They went this way. No point in delaying it now. We got to save the princess before those blokes do anything nasty to her."

"Why would they want the princess? Do they want money? Power?"

"Maybe. We'll find out, I guess. Onward, Eve!" I watched for a second as the Doctor marched dramatically off to the right before rolling my eyes and following after him. I sighed. Here I thought this was going to be a nice little hike. I was beginning to think nothing was ever going to be "nice" and "little" with the Doctor around.

And I was strangely okay with that.

* * *

**Alright, so how did you guys like the Candy Planet? I had a lot of ways I wanted to start off this chapter but eventually came up with this. I wanted to describe the natives first… but oh, well. I hope you guys enjoyed! I really love hearing from you and your reviews are awesome! Can't wait to see what you guys think!**

**xo**


End file.
